Midnight Meetings
by Kitty Meow
Summary: He was still there. Changed, yes, darker, yes, red, but still Sasuke. A regular midnight meeting. SasuNaru. EDITED! Now injected w unhealthy portions of angst!


**Midnight Meetings**

By: Kitty

Damn it, damn it, damn it! He was late for practice again and Sasuke-teme was going to kill him! A golden blur sped quickly through the forests of Konoha, blue eyes glinting in the waning moonlight. The clearing that the unlikely pair had arranged to meet was a scant few kilometers away and the fox hastened to reach there with, hopefully, only a few hours tardy. Tonight had been worse than usual, restless sleep filled with red rain and heart wrenching screams. Every time, it was just that much more difficult to wake up; he always wondered it waking up would be truly worth it...but then occasions such as this arose.

Naruto lived for these small moments of reprieve from reality, where his world dwindled to the whistle of kunai in the air and the steady pounding of blood in his ears. There was always a certain degree of pride garnered from wiping the smug smirk from Sasuke's face or teasing a heated emotion from the habitually stoic ninja.

_ For a moment he couldn't breathe, his vision tainted an ugly black-red. Were those eyes? Pale, pale, pale ghost white skin? No, no, no, no, no..._

Leaves and rough bark slid silently beneath his feet as the self-proclaimed hokage neared the clearing. Sasuke was, as expected, punctual and leaning emotionlessly against a tree a scarce ten meters away. Naruto smiled foxily to himself: perhaps there were some merits to being late if he could actually catch Sasuke-teme unawares. He swiftly masked his chakra to the best of his ability and inched a noiseless circle to the rear of Sasuke. He leapt from tree to tree, kunai ready and senses open. One never knew how prepared an Uchiha was, regardless how unsuspecting he may appear.

Soon, the fox had stepped within reaching distance, nearly patting himself on the back for a job well done. His kunai flashed dangerously as he prepared to pounce, leg muscles tensing anxiously in anticipation...but he was stunned to a stop as he finally received a clear view of Sasuke's face. The usual mask of indifference was strangely absent, leaving in its wake a vaguely unguarded expression. Naruto frowned silently to himself, a guilt-riddled conscience preventing him from acting out. Even in these later years when the threat to Konoha had simmered down, it was rare to see the raven-haired youth at peace. There were, of course, a few incidents: after a particularly trying sparring session or a moment of companionable silence between the friends/rivals, but these were rare and few in between. Angry with himself, Naruto resolutely shook a spiked head to dispel any quailing thoughts. After all, this may be the deciding factor in his victory and since when did Konoha's loudmouth have any qualms at disturbing another's peace? A predatory smile once again lighting upon whiskered cheeks, the blond jumped...and found he couldn't move. He stared dumbfounded at his feet. Why wouldn't they move? He infused a burst of chakra into the soles of his feet in an attempt to move, but it was useless.

_ Fingers clenched tightly...Bruise, bleed, hurt. No worries, kitsune, Kyuubi, **you** can heal...or can you?_

"Give up dobe," came a haunting voice to his right.

Whipping his head around, the blond shouted defiantly, "Never!" Sparing a quick glance where Sasuke had stood, Naruto growled at the log that had taken Sasuke's place. Damn it...he should have known that something as simple as a mere ambush would never be quite that simple when Sasuke was involved.

"Heh...I'm disappointed Naruto, and here I thought we were rivals," a voice spoke tauntingly, this time from the left. Eyes narrowing, Naruto searched the foliage for his silent rival with his eyes. Unfortunately, the rest of his body was immobile and the fatigue of struggling was beginning to take its toll on his strength. His teeth clenched in frustration when not a leaf seemed out of place; it was difficult to pinpoint Sasuke's location when his voice came from various directions and damned near impossible when he had masked his chakra.

_ Hot breath, burning fire; why is his skin so warm when his gaze is so cold? Red, red, red._

"Sasuke no teme! You coward! Cowering in those trees because you're just too damn chicken to fight me head on, eh? I guess the great Uzumaki is just too much for you!" Naruto provoked confidently. He knew that with just the right amount of provoking...Aha! The sharp edge of a kunai pressed dangerously into his neck and Sasuke's voice came as a warm breath in his ear, "Tsk tsk Naruto...overly loud as always. What if I had been an enemy shinobi? You would be captured all to easily." Naruto could all but hear the arrogant smile in Sasuke's words. He shivered deliciously, but smiled cockily in response.

"Feh...Sasuke, you're just too easy to provoke."

Before Sasuke had the opportunity to react, the blond had thrust his head backwards into the blade, successfully impaling himself...only to disappear in a cloud of chakra-smoke. Sasuke swore rapidly beneath his breath: so the dobe had brains after all. He leapt quickly down to the clearing, realizing that he had already given away his position and would be at a severe disadvantage in a tree-bourn fight.

"I'm disappointed Sasuke, and here I thought we were rivals," Naruto parroted smugly from his hidden location, but Sasuke's reaction was radically different from what the blond expected. He merely raised a delicate eyebrow, gave an exaggerated yawn, and sat down calmly on the grassy floor. Naruto could feel the obscure twitch that he seemed to develop around Sasuke come to life. What nerve! The cocky teme had no right to treat Naruto like that, especially since their recent fights resulted in more stalemates than conclusive victors. A growl once again bubbled at the base of his throat, and Naruto leapt brazenly towards Sasuke. He didn't care that he had just given away his location and done probably exactly what Sasuke had been planning, he just wanted to beat that raven head in for underestimating him again.

Some time during the intermittent period that Naruto was yelling profanities and racing towards the youth, Sasuke had stood up and readied himself in the standard fighting position. Naruto's first blow was ducked expertly and a vicious back-sweep made in response. However, Naruto had certainly gotten faster from hours of one-on-one training, and back-flipped cleaning to avoid the leg. Finally, the two were on even ground, opposing one another with practiced ease. The night air became filled with soft "umphs" of connected punches and the occasional snide comment from both boys.

Their unorthodox friendship was...well, unorthodox. They were certainly different; opposite faces to the same coin, oil and water, the sun and the moon, but yet they had found some modicum of happiness in each other. These midnight sparring sessions had become somewhat of a ritual between them, a deadly well practiced dance to ease the tensions of the day. Though Konoha was in no immediate danger, the two nins were ill at ease with the silence, too accustomed were they to the chaotic battlefield during the war. It was surprisingly difficult to fall gratefully into the peace that they had fought so hard to achieve. Their companions had found it simple enough though, accepting teaching roles or low class missions as a welcome change to years of mindless violence. However, the battles fought had left a noticeable mark on all the villagers, both mental and physical, so deep that neither youth could feel truly at ease.

_ You smile because you can, you smile because he told you once that he couldn't imagine you without it...like you couldn't imagine death, pain, hurt, comfort, **love** without him._

The thick cloud of smoke began to settle as the rivals stood in the center of the clearing, kunais held threateningly at each other's throats. Another stalemate. What had once been a grassy field now appeared more akin to a battlefield. Dirt and trees were upturned in the aftermath of more powerful jutsus, and both boys were breathing heavily.

"Admit defeat Sasuke...you know you lost," Naruto panted, eyes a glowing indigo from the Kyuubi's chakra. Sasuke merely smirked and pushed a bit closer to Naruto. "Hey, Sasuke-teme...what do you think you're..." but before he could complete his protest, Sasuke had toppled them both over. Naruto's kunai clattered from his grip as his back connected roughly with the hard ground. Sasuke had him pinned firmly, kunai still held unwaveringly to Naruto's neck, one knee planted securely on either side of his legs. Nightshade bangs obscured eyes that were suspiciously dark with emotion. It wasn't unusual for the pair to end up in such a position, bodies so close that they could feel the other's heat, but Naruto always silently appreciated Sasuke's otherworldly features close-up. With jet-black hair and unusually pale skin, the Uchiha made an ideal image of an avenging angel.

"Tch...I think it's you that lost this time, Naruto," Sasuke smirked condescendingly downwards. Naruto's expression soured as he struggled furiously beneath Sasuke's weight, but the teme simply enforced his position with a steady stream of chakra.

"Get off me, pretty-boy!" Naruto barked, focusing his own chakra to break Sasuke's grip. The Uchiha seemed unfazed and mock-seriously replied with chagrin, "If only Konoha could see their future-hokage now, so easily defeated," and here he paused from an over-dramatic sigh, "It really is such a shame." Feeling sorely insulted, Naruto resumed his struggling with renewed vigor. Somehow, he managed to get his left leg free and promptly kick Sasuke behind the knee. Reflexively, the dark nin crumpled forward and, to both their distress, landed uncomfortably close to the overactive blond. Sasuke had halted his fall by bracing his elbows beside Naruto's head, kunai released from his hands, but now their bodies were near flush. Their breath mingled in the warming night air and obsidian eyes met now cerulean ones in a challenging stare.

_ Mmmm...yes...things were easier this way. The village was convinced that he wasn't human, no no no. A demon in disguise, a traitor, a fool, a cool hearted sadist._

Neither was sure who moved first, but then they were meeting in a different battle. Mouths clashed hungrily, bruisingly, and nimble fingers tangled in hair. Their kiss was harsh, unyielding, and full of passion, much like their relationship. Sasuke's tongue traced Naruto's bottom lip, challengingly requesting entrance. Never one to turn down a competition, Naruto opened his mouth invitingly and pulled Sasuke closer. Soon they were chest-to-chest, hearts beating a loud rhythm in the night air as the pair fell to ardent fervor. They broke for air and their gazes met...then broke. Sasuke stood swiftly, muscles sliding smoothly beneath relenting finger. He dropped into the familiar combat stance, nonchalantly smirking and motioning Naruto forward. It was easy to pretend nothing happened.

_ But you believed. Fool._

_ He was still there. Changed, yes, darker, yes, **red**, but still Sasuke._

Sasuke never repositioned a hand to caress a whiskered cheek with an odd gentleness. He never leaned forward to place a soft butterfly kisses on Naruto's temple, the corner of a whisker and the edge of a fox-smile mouth. There were no soft brushes, no gentle looks, nor muted sighs. Naruto scowled menacingly, rising to match Sasuke blow for blow. Sasuke was again the cocky teme, Naruto the ambitious fool of a loudmouth: both a pair of adults with a childlike rivalry. It was just another midnight meeting and sparring sessions. Absently, Naruto rubbed stomach feeling a little..._pain, burning white fire, no ignore, ignore, ignore._ Leaping into action, they balanced and pushed each other. So precarious, but it really was just another meeting, and they were always like this.

_ Hush, hush, hush...why was it so quiet. A lancing pain across the stomach: a memory? Your memory? So foolish, should have claimed him when you had the chance._

_ Wet, why was it wet? Warm, red, liquid crimson. Oh yes, you forgot, you fool. His hand through your stomach, perfectly in the center of the perfect seal, and your arms still around his neck. His eyes were cold...but shocked? Yes. You can move your arms a bit and if you reach just so, can smear just a little red mark on a canvas-pale cheek._

_ You smile._

_ Always so pretty, like a midnight bloom, the untouchable moon, freshly spilt blood on pure white snow. It's a bit harder to breath around the lump in your throat, a bit harder to see Sasuke's fading eyes around the suspicious black haze over your vision. But it's alright because...is it raining? Warm, wet water is sliding down your thumb, down your knuckle, and past the pulse that you can't quite feel anymore. But...you still smile because you know. You proved all those fools wrong and you know as you always knew: Sasuke was still Sasuke._

_ It's just too bad you couldn't enjoy his lips over yours, his shattered mask, his **redness** just a little lon---_

Owari

**Author's Notes:**

Yay! **FIRST edit version**:D The previous unedited one was just too...fluffy I'm sorry I completely mutilated this TT The fluff just up an disappeared all together –sigh-. I know it must seem confusing, but before you read the explanation, you might want to try rereading if you're confused. It's always a bit more satisfying to crack a story by yourself. XD I'm trying to tell the story on dual planes, the _italics_ and the regular type if it helps ** Cookies if you review!** –Heart- Thanx for readin!

**Explanation:**

The reality (_italics_) is Sasuke's and Naruto's final face-off when/if Sasuke deserted. Obviously in a lot of pain and with the seal cracking, Naruto's not really all there. However, he still remembers some of their better times together (the memory in regular type). Yes, he does partially regret it, but such a large part of his ideology is to never look back. For him, Sasuke is still Sasuke regardless, and will always be such. And yeah...it's a bit deeper and stuff...but if you want more, you just drop me a line :3 **E-mail me if you feel like reading the fluffy version** **too **:P I'll send it over!


End file.
